The present invention relates to a license plate bracket. Specifically, it relates to a license plate bracket configured to removably secure to a support surface, such as a windshield.
Many states have laws requiring drivers to display a license plate at both the front and rear of a vehicle. Additionally, should damage occur to the rear of the vehicle, or if the vehicle is a temporary replacement, a license plate may not be affixed to the bumper as is standard practice. In these cases, drivers often prop the license plate against the windshield or rear window in order to display the license plate, however changes in acceleration or direction can cause the license plate to fall or slide about the dashboard, potentially leading to an serious injury or expense in an accident if the license plate obscures the driver's vision. Typically, a second license plate can be affixed to the front bumper of a vehicle, however this may alter the aesthetics of the vehicle in a way the driver deems undesirable. Additionally, in cases where the driver is traveling through a state with such license plate laws, temporarily installing a license plate on the front bumper can be time consuming and frustrating. Therefore, a device that easily allows a user to secure a license plate to a front or rear vehicle window temporarily is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing license plate brackets. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.